


Alpha Pack

by alexxxford, orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mentions BDSM, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Night Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxxford/pseuds/alexxxford, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale is the owner of one of the most prestigious clubs in Beacon Hill, The Alpha Pack. He is the boss of three of the most sought after members of his club. When Peter's nephew and his friends stumble into the club one night they fall in love with the boys, Determined to get them away Derek and his friends plan a way to rescue them, but how can they succeed when Derek's own uncle runs everything in town?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was beta'd by Alexxxford

 

Alpha pack was founded by Peter Hale, Beacon Hill’s most sought after Alpha wolf. He created the club for fellow wolves to live out their most innate sexual fantasies or anything else. The members that worked for Peter were not of the lycanthrope family. No, they ranged anything from sprites, fairies and Kitsunes and everything else in between.   
Peter’s most popular employees were his two fairies and one human. Isaac Lahey and Stiles Stilinski were his most popular fairies to date. They drew in more clients with their fairy dust than any of the others. Danny was the most popular human. Allowing anything to bite him as long as it didn’t turn him.   


Many of the clients came from all over the world just to see these boys. They made Peter proud.

 

“It’ll be fun.” Derek Hale advised his companions. Scott McCall and Ethan Turner weren’t so sure. Derek had come into the office one night and told them about his uncle’s club. He also told them and showed them pictures of the three most famous, each falling in love simply from the picture. Derek had never personally seen any of the boys but his uncle talked highly of them and he wanted to see for himself. 

 

Derek, Ethan and Scott walked into the mutedly lit room that sat on the edge of Beacon Hills. S and M songs were blaring through the speakers. Derek could catch a few of the lyrics and suddenly felt dirty as he watched all of the men and woman. Some of them were tied to posts and displayed on one of the various stages, some hung over the tables in cages. Others were bound and gagged.   
Derek and Co. walked further into the club. Standing at the base of it all was Derek’s uncle Peter. 

 

Peter was talking with the mayor of Beacon Hills, Jennifer Blake, who was a regular there. She had her arms wrapped securely around one of the dancers. A petite banshee that Scott knew as Lydia Martin. 

 

“Enjoy your time.” Peter advised the woman who took a key from him and walked away, Lydia giggling at something the woman said. Once Peter was finished writing down the hour’s take he glanced to see his nephew and friends.

 

“I wondered when I’d see you.” Peter smiled. He walked around the desk that was separating them and wrapped Derek into a hug. He then proceeded to hug the other two men that he had heard so much about.

 

“So what’s your taste tonight? Pixie? Kitsune?” Peter asked leading the men to where he kept the books on all of his workers.

 

Peter handed them each a book to check out. Derek handed his back almost immediately. 

 

“We know who we want.”

  
  
Derek’s expression was enough to tell Peter who his nephew was talking about. 

“Alright then. Who’s getting who? Or are you looking for some sort of orgy?”   


Scott and Ethan wore identical horrified expressions. 

 

“Separate.” Derek clarified. “Scott wants Isaac, Ethan wants Danny and I…” 

 

“Stiles.” Peter smiled. “Alright then. Just head to one of the available rooms and I’ll send the boys in. Since it’s your first time here they’ll go over some of the rules.” 

 

The three smiled weakly before heading into the back. Outside each room was a sign that notified if the room was occupied or not. They each found rooms next to each other. Derek gave them a thumbs up before going into the room.

 

Like the front of the club it was dimly lit as well. Camera’s sat at each corner of the room. Extra security.   


 

                                                *********************************************  


 

Derek waited several minutes before the door to the room opened. Derek turned and gasped. A vision of perfection had entered, the pictures really didn’t do him justice.   
The boy was tall but not as tall as Derek. His slender frame was wrapped in a black silk lace wrap which bought out his eyes. He rubbed at his eyes. Sleep was evident on his face. The moment the boy’s eyes met Derek’s he perked up. 

 

“Hello darling.” He purred. Stiles walked to the front of Derek, Hands around the belt of the wrap. “My name is Stiles. Before we begin I have to go over some rules with you. Or at least I should, though you look like the type that wouldn’t hurt a fly.”   
Derek shifted in his seat. Just by looking at the boy he was growing hard under the jeans he was wearing. Stiles, being a professional just continued with what he needed to say. “But I have to at least look like I’m giving the lecture.”   


Derek found his voice. “And what makes you think that I wouldn’t hurt you?”

 

 

Derek wanted to sound intimidating. He wouldn’t hurt the boy, he wouldn’t let anyone else hurt him. But he knew that Stiles had a reputation for being the dominate one in these situations and Derek refused to be a bottom bitch.  

 

“Mind I play some music?” Stiles asked, ignoring that last comment. Derek nodded.  
 

 

Stiles went over to the stereo that sat in the far corner. He turned on his IPOD and pressed the button. The music began to play and Stiles began to dance. Derek recognized the song.

 

The words began to flow from the speakers as Stiles sang along.  
 

 

 **** _“She's pretty tied up_  
Hangin' upside down  
She's pretty tied up  
An you can ride her  
She's pretty tied up  
Hangin' upside down  
I can't tell you she's the right one  
Oh no,oh no,oh no  
Once there was this rock n' roll band rollin' on the streets  
Time went by and it became a joke  
We just needed more and more fulfilling- Uh-huh  
Time went by and it all went up in smoke  
But check it out”   
  
  


 

“You have a beautiful voice.” 

 

Stiles gave him a warm smile. “Thanks. I wanted to be a singer. So shall we get started?”

 

Stiles dropped the wrap. He was naked underneath and Derek’s face began to blush. Derek saw something that he had never seen on any of the others. For a fleeting second there was a sense of remorse in the younger man’s eyes and that look caused Derek to lose all interest. 

 

“Put the wrap back on.” Derek commanded. Stiles, believing this was just Derek being forceful obliged but kept it in his hands as he walked closer to the man.   


“Mm, forceful. I like that.” Stiles was now straddling Derek’s waist which caused his body to react again. Derek pressed his palms to the younger man’s chest, pushing at him slightly. 

 

“I can’t do this.” 

 

“Your body says otherwise.” Stiles teased as he licked the shell of Derek’s ear. 

 

“I know what my body is saying and I know what I am saying. I just want to talk. Ok, can we do that?” 

 

Stiles seemed taken aback. No one ever asked him just to talk. He pulled the wrap back over his body but not moving off his lap. Derek didn’t feel uncomfortable and just wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist.   


“What do you want to talk about?” Stiles asked curiously. 

 

“Let’s talk about you. You mentioned that you wanted to be a singer? What happened? Why are you here?”

 

Stiles shifted, causing Derek to moan out in pleasure. 

 

“I ran away from home. After my mom told dad that she was a fairy and that I was one he couldn’t handle it. He wouldn’t hit me but he would be so frightened of me and call me names. He once tried to burn the house down with me in it. Once he realized that he tried to kill me he turned to drinking. And I couldn’t take it anymore. So I left. Peter found me and bought me here. It’s not really that much to tell. So tell me about you? Derek…” 

 

“Hale.”   


Stiles eyes widened. “As in?” 

 

“Yeah. He’s my uncle. But Stiles…”

 

Stiles shut him up with a kiss.   


“Well. The boss’s nephew. I guess good looks run in the family.” 

 

“Yeah. There isn’t much to tell Stiles. I’ve had a happy childhood, good friends. I’m happy.”   


“You’re not. No one who comes in here is happy. There has to be some underlying reason for why someone visits. What’s yours?” 

 

Derek didn’t want to tell anyone the truth, no one knew the truth. So instead of answering he reversed his position with Stiles so that Stiles was underneath him. The song had long gone off and now ‘S and M’ by Rihanna was playing in the background, setting the mood for Derek. He let his instinct take over. Fairies let out a scent that drove wolves crazy. 

 

“Just relax Stiles. I got this.” 

 

Derek bent down and kissed Stiles. Stiles returned the kiss by wrapping his arms around Derek and bringing him closer.

  
  
 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to my co-writer and lovely beta Alexxxford.

Derek and Stiles stayed entwined on the couch for another hour, just watching and touching each other. Derek had never known this type of intimacy before and he was certain that Stiles hadn’t either. The boy seemed so innocent in Derek’s eyes. The fragility of the boy made Derek want to wrap him up and take him away somewhere safe. To hide him away from the rest of the world.

 

There was a knock on the door. Stiles groaned against Derek’s neck and moved to get off of him. They hadn’t had sex but had exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs until both of them were sated and worn out from the excessive activity.   
Derek reluctantly stood up and pulled his pants back up. He reached for his shirt but decided against it when he saw that it was covered in Stiles’ cum.

“Cover yourself.” Derek demanded and Stiles smirked grabbing for the wrap and covering up. Derek didn’t want anyone who was possibly at the door to see Stiles. He knew almost everyone here must have already done so but now Derek had a sense of possession over the young fae.

 

Once he was all covered up Derek opened the door. Scott and Ethan were standing there, Scott hugging himself lightly and Ethan staring wide eyed at Derek. Whatever happened must have scared them.

“We’re ready to go.” Scott whispered. He’d started shaking lightly.  
  


“Everything alright?’’ Derek tried to hide the growing smile on his face.   
  


“Can we just go?” Ethan asked looking around.   
  


“What’s going on?” Stiles had walked up to Derek’s side, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist.  Derek flinched slightly at the gesture but returned the hug.  
 

 

“I think your friends over worked them.” Derek smiled. Stiles laughter followed.

 

“Oh yeah, Danny and Isaac may seem submissive but they’re pure doms. Even Danny, despite being a human can turn the strongest of wolves into crying babies.” Stiles announced with an air of pride.  
  


“Can we go?” Scott asked again. Ethan had grabbed his friend by the shoulders and started to walk him towards the front of the club.   
  


Derek turned to Stiles. “I got to go. See you again?”   
  


Stiles nodded and gave him a kiss. “Whenever.  But wait.” Stiles walked further into the room, there was a draw that Derek hadn’t seen before.  He reached inside and pulled something out that Derek couldn’t see. When Stiles returned he shunted the thing into Derek’s hand. Derek opened his hand and it was a tiny vial, full of pixie dust.   
  


“Stiles. What is this?” Derek asked.

 

“Something to remember me by. I don’t do this for any client. But you’re special. If you ever need it, just believe in me hard enough and it’ll work.”

 

Derek noticed the string on the vial and put it around his neck, kissing Stiles as he did.   
  


Derek walked out of the room leaving Stiles there. Ethan and Scott were standing near the checkout desk. Peter was writing down their credentials. Derek walked up behind his friends, both still apparently freaked out.

 

“I assume you had fun?” Peter asked his nephew. Derek nodded.   
  


“I was planning on coming back next week. Schedule me in?” Derek turned to his friends. “You guys coming back too or have you had enough?”   
  


Derek raised his eyebrow. The two seemed, based on the rigid way that they stood, frightened for their lives. The boys looked at each other.

 

“I mean, if you’re coming back.” They said at the same time.  
 

 

Derek laughed to himself. “Put them down too.”

 

“As you wish.” Peter added the two names and put their boys next to it.

 

Derek and the others walked out. Once they got out into the fresh air Scott recovered from whatever Isaac did to him and so had Ethan.   
  


“So, what exactly did Stiles do to you? Why aren’t you cowering in the corner sucking your thumb?” Ethan asked once they were in the car heading to the loft that the three of them shared.

 

“We didn’t do anything. Except for hand jobs and blow jobs. We talked the majority of the time.”

 

“You and he talked?” Scott laughed. “About what?”   
  


Derek rolled his eyes. “He always wanted to be a singer. He even sang to me a couple of times.” Derek could hear his friend’s laughter and turned on the radio in an attempt to drown them out. It didn’t work.

  
  


Derek waited all week until he was able to see Stiles again. He went through all the mundane tasks that were set before him until Friday rolled around. He dressed a little more conservative than he had before. This time he wore clothes that were more easy to get out of than before and he bought a change of clothes in case his got messed up again. Ethan and Scott were waiting downstairs for him. They both wore identical smiles and smirks on their faces.   
  


“You guys ready?”

 

They nodded and got into the car. The drive to the club took a little longer because of the traffic and the boys in the car grew impatient. They were anxious to see the two fae and human. Derek clenching the vial that was around his neck.

 

Once they finally did arrive Peter told them that the boys were already in the rooms. Derek bid goodbye to his pals and entered the room. Stiles was sitting on a bed this time. The chair that they had last time was gone. He was listening to some music and didn’t hear the door open.

 

The kiss to the side of his neck alerted him. He turned to see Derek but it wasn’t with the usual brightness, there was sadness in his eyes. Derek panicked and took Stiles into his arms.

 

“What’s wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?” Derek asked as he wiped the tears from Stiles’ eyes.

 

He shook his head no. “It’s my dad. A while ago he found out where I was and threatened to call the cops if I didn’t come home. I refused and he was angry.”   
  


“It’s ok. He’s not taking you anywhere.”

 

“That’s not it. Derek, my dad is dead.”  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott/Isaac  
> (recap of first chapter from Scott's p.o.v)

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Scott asks for the seventh time that night.

“It’ll be fun” Derek calls over his shoulder as they round the corner onto Seventh. Scott wasn’t sure how he and Ethan had been talked into visiting Derek’s uncle’s notorious club. It had been at the end of a long day and he hadn’t felt like arguing with Derek, something that never seemed to end well.

They were in a part of town he didn’t know well. The down town district of Beacon Hills offered little more than warehouses and shabby student accommodation and is known for attracting a lot of wolves. It is also not considered particularly safe after dark. 

“But.. is it safe?” he whines. Ethan at least gives him a sympathetic shrug.

“One way to find out” his friend mumbles sounding only slightly more enthusiastic.

The turn onto the road of the club. They had been able to hear the bass from half a mile away but now it was really loud. People and _other species,_ fae, witches, river sprites were spilled out into the street, drinking glowing drinks and talking and gyrating against one another, laughter filling the air.   
  
They fall quiet when the three wolves approach, eyeing them with interest.

There was a small queue but when Derek produced his ID, confirming he was the owners nephew they were allowed straight in. They honed in on Peter immediately. Derek’s uncle did nothing to make Scott feel any safer with this. Luckily Derek did the speaking, introducing them all and requesting the employee’s they had already picked.

Scott’s panic spiked as they were shown to their individual rooms after, a brief run-down of the rules, and Derek gave him the thumbs up before disappearing into the room on the left.

He then looked to Ethan, who shrugged. “No turning back now” he quips before disappearing into the room to Scott’s right.

Scott stands there for a moment. The music and strobe lights were over-bearing on his werewolf senses and he couldn’t think straight enough to convince himself that this was a bad idea.   
He sucks in an uneven breath, squares his shoulder, and proceeds into the room.

Isaac is startlingly beautiful. His picture hadn’t done his justice. He lounged on a chaise-longue, tapping delicately on an ipad. He doesn’t look up immediately, but when he does he smiles lazily and swings his legs round so he’s sitting neatly.

“Hey” he offers, cocking his head, eyes raking Scott’s body head to toe with mild interest. When it becomes obvious that Scott is utterly speechless he chuckles lightly and pats the space next to him. Scott moves stiffly to join him. ”I’m Isaac” Isaac purrs, extending a thin, pale hand.

“Scott” he shakes it.

Isaac watches him for a moment. “You’re nervous” he points out. “I take it it’s your first time here. Have you ever been with a fairy before?”

Scott shakes his head.

“Well, you won’t regret it” he says, sure of himself. He hops up off the seat, taking the ipad with him, slipping it onto a speaker dock and tapping the play button.

Strange, loud, bass-y music fills the room. Then he’s crossing back to Scott and dropping down next to him on the bench.

“I want you to relax for me” he says softly, his nimble hands clasping each of Scott shoulder, turning him with surprising strength so that he has his back to Isaac. His fingers then start to work deftly over the taught muscles of his shoulders, instantly easing the tension there. 

Scott catches himself moan softly before slamming his mouth shut, cheeks burning scarlet. 

Isaac chuckles again, it’s a musical sound that has a strange effect on Scott. “Don’t, I like to hear you” he breaths. Scott is startled when he feels soft lips brushing the back of his neck. “What do you want Scott?”

He wants Isaac to say his name again. Just hearing it, combined with the small electric sensation the massage was creating had Scott growing hard already. He’d never felt such strong.. lust, especially so quickly.

“I… don’t know” is all he manages to choke out.

He feels Isaac shift behind him, shimmying up again but this time taking Scott’s hand, pulling the wolf with him. He sways in perfect symmetry with the music, depositing Scott down onto the large double bed he’d hardly noticed at the far end of the room, and sliding onto his lap, straddling him. 

Isaac’s mouth was hot against Scott’s neck and Scott couldn’t believe how easily he was trusting him but nothing about Isaac screamed danger. No. Quite the opposite.

“Scott” he mumbles against his Adam’s apple. “You’re so sexy. You know that. I’m so going to enjoy defiling you” he tells him, voice thick and sultry as those wonderful hands dip under the hem of Scott’s tshirt and roam up his stomach, fingers splaying out across his chest, brushing his overly sensitive nipples, massaging over them gently, making Scott’s hips buck up. Then he was ridding the young wolf of his tshirt, replacing his hands with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Isaac was unlike anyone Scott had ever met. Given he’d only ever been with two other people. And they were both girls. And they were very much human. But he couldn’t help but feel like that wasn’t it, and as the fairy clamped his lips around the pulse point below his ear he was pretty sure the effect Isaac was having on him was unique.

He relaxed down onto the bed, trying to prop himself up on his elbows, assert some kind of dominance, but Isaac is working his slim hips between his thighs, grinding down against the erection that had been growing since he’d first laid eyes on him. He was creating a friction that almost has Scott blowing his load early in his pants which would be pretty embarrassing. He melted into the mattress, twisting his hands into the sheets beneath him and letting Isaac rid them both of their clothes so fast, that must be have been magic right?

Scott regarded Isaac with half lidded eyes as he swivelled his hips in a circular motion that had Scott groaning and begging him to touch him. The fairy had pale, milky skin that felt impossibly soft under his curious fingertips. 

He looks up, catching Scott’s gaze, his shapely lips curving into an amused smile “You want it so bad” he purrs, finally grabbing hold of Scott’s already leaking cock and pumping it torturously slowly at the base, twisting at the wrist slightly. With a grace he’d never seen anyone possess Isaac slides fluidly down the bed, keeping up the same steady rhythm with his left hand, and flicks his tongue out, caressing the head of Scott’s cock, looking  up through thick lashes to check his reaction, which was to wind his hands into the fairy’s hair and gently guide his mouth back down, small, happy noises escaping as Isaac swallowed him down.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. It was so ridiculously different to getting head from Allison. Not that that had been bad. No way. But this was just.. on a whole different level. It was a completely different experience. Every time Isaac hollowed out his cheeks he saw stars and was aware of every nerve end in his body _singing._

Once Isaac started blowing him he lasted all of eight minutes and had only just managed to give Isaac a hand getting off after because Scott had slipped into a post-orgasm haze and he didn’t see it shifting anytime soon and his body just did not want to cooperate, it just want to bask in the glory of what had just happened.

“You okay?” Isaac had cleaned them up and was on his side, propped up on one elbow, facing Scott, pushing his hair off his forehead which was damp with sweat. His voice was husky, yet softer than before, his eyes warm and caring.

Scott nodded feebly. He still felt kind of like he was floating. Nothing in the room was focussed, just his body, and Isaacs, warm next to him.

“I.. _is it always like that?”_ he finally manages, eyes flicking up to Isaac, who seems to blush, pulling his hand away and sitting up, hugging his knees to his chest and shrugging.

“It’s different with everyone” 

Scott pushes himself up quickly, eyebrows raised. “Yeah but.. that was _better_ right? I mean, it can’t always be that good, otherwise we’d _all_ be doing this for a living-“

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Isaac leapt from the bed, glaring at Scott as he begun to dress himself at a similar speed he’d undressed them half an hour before.

“No! I didn’t mean- I just..” he gets up, walking over to Isaac, stilling him with a firm hand on each shoulder. “I felt a.. connection”

Isaacs eyes were sad when they met his. “Yeah,” he looked down at his feet. “Me too”

“I have to see you again” Scott was scrambling around ,redressing himself and seeking out his phone, talking a mile a minute. “We have to do this again, like.. every day. Oh wow, if this is what a blow job is like I can’t even imagine _sex!_ I mean.. you are just.. amazing. We are-“ he’s cut off by Isaac who grabs his face, forcing him into a deep kiss that silences him and probably breaks his brain.

“I don’t usually see clients a second time”

If Scott hadn’t fallen back into an Isaac-induced haze he might have been disappointed at being referred to as a client, even though strictly speaking, that’s what he was.

“But I guess this time I could”

Scott nods dumbly and Isaac laughs. He leans forward, nuzzling at Scott’s neck, distracting him and plucking his phone from his back pocket. He taps lightly on the pads and hands it back, a wry smile.

“That’s my number. My _personal_ one. I.. give it some thought and, If you want to see me again next week, call me personally, okay?”

Scott is still dumb, nodding and smiling lopsided. He didn’t need to give it any thought. Why would he not want to see him again? What problem could there possibly be with feeling this was about essential a hooker..


End file.
